


Dance of Understanding

by LatviaLikable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin Patch - Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatviaLikable/pseuds/LatviaLikable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to talk it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Understanding

Dirk tapped his stylus against his tablet and sighed. Jake was supposed to be home  _hours_ ago. Jake pestered him earlier and said he was going to be home in a few minutes but that was two hours ago. Dirk lightly bit his lip. He was worried about Jake and he hated when the adventurer did this to him.

"Dirk! I'm home!"

Dirk immediately perked up and ran downstairs. Jake was talking about something but Dirk could care less. Jake was home and that was all that mattered. He scooped the small adventurer into a tight hug which earned a gasp of surprise from him. "Well, Dirk, it's nice to see you too!" Jake said with a smile.

"Where were you?! You said you would be home hours ago?!" 

Jake looked up at him and frowned a bit. "What?" He asked, cluelessly. Dirk groaned and let go of Jake. "I'm sick and tired of you going off on your little adventures. You leave for hours without even telling me and you always break your promises!" Dirk said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Dirk. You know I'm careful. Why do you always get so worried? I can take care of myself." Jake argued back. "Sometimes I find that hard to believe! You come home with dirt, cuts, and bruises all the time! I'm forbidding you from going on little adventures, Jake!" Dirk said, crossing his arms menacingly. He was done with Jake's crap.

"You  _forbid_ me?! Dirk, you're not my mother! I hate you when you're like this! You are just. too.  _clingy!_ " Jake said, his voice raised from his usual volume. Jake soon backed away from him and took a few deep breaths. "Fine. Have it your way, Dirk." Jake said before he stomped upstairs to their room.

Dirk groaned and lightly rubbed his temples. Why did Jake always have to get so defensive? The blonde looked over to his side and saw Lil Cal giving him that look. "Oh, stop it. I'm in the right this time." He told the doll.

A week had passed since their argument and Jake was giving him the silent treatment. The only time he even talked to Dirk was when Jake was making breakfast. It seemed that the raven haired boy was extremely mad a Dirk, only giving him pumpkin related breakfast. Pumpkin pancakes, pumpkin juice, and pumpkin eggs (which was more pumpkin than eggs). When Dirk asked why he was even cooking, Jake would respond with "Because it's what you wanted."

Did Jake really think he wanted to make him like his housewife? It may sound like good foreplay but he didn't want to make him his literal housewife.

It seemed Jake wasn't going to stop until Dirk apologized so he got to work on his apology.

==> Be Jake

Jake was beyond furious with Dirk but he was more furious with himself. He didn't like acting like this with Dirk but Jake English refused to be the one in the wrong. Yet, he knew. He  _knew_ but he didn't want to admit it. But, Jake didn't want to lose Dirk over some silly argument. Maybe he would apologize tonight.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his pesterchum alert him of a message. He looked down at the pesterchum app on his phone and was surprised to see Dirk's icon blinking at him.

TT: Come to the backyard.

Jake looked at the message. The backyard? What was in the backyard? 

Jake slowly got up and walked downstairs, noticing the trail of rose petals leaving out of the back door. Jake couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he followed them out of the backdoor. Jake saw the makeshift stage made of wooden planks with small lights sitting in between the cracks, Squarewave sitting in a corner with Dirk messing with it. "What's all this?" Jake asked.

He watched as Dirk quickly sat up and gave him a smile. Suddenly, Squarewave started to play a slow jazzy song.

Jake laughed as Dirk sauntered over to him jokingly before he held out his hand for him to take. Jake honestly didn't understand what was going on but he took Dirk's hand without question. He honestly forgot that they were supposed to be mad at each other in the first place.

Jake looked at Dirk as the taller one lead him to the makeshift stage and put his hand on his waist. Jake wrapped his arm around Dirk's neck while he held Dirk's other hand, interwining their fingers together. They danced like they were in a James Bond movie before the stage suddenly lit up.

"Woah..." Jake whispered.

Jake saw the knowing smile Dirk gave him before he led him over to a small step stool which Jake stood in curiosity. Jake gasped when the other put his hand around his waist and dipped him. Then Dirk was kissing him and Jake couldn't have been happier.

Jake stared up at Dirk with a bright smile on his face when the blonde pulled away but was surpised by the words that came out Dirk's mouth.

"Can we talk?"

Talk? Jake English and Dirk Strider talk? Jake wanted to laugh. Actually, he did laugh. "What?" Jake asked as he laughed "What's up with the sudden need to talk?" 

"Listen, Jake. I'm starting to get worried about our relationship. I'm starting to wonder if you...respect me?" 

Jake just laughed harder. Of course he respected Dirk. He did but he just couldn't help but find it hilarious that Dirk was doing this.

"Jake, can we-"

Jake still laughed.

"Jake can-"

Jake laughed harder.

"Jake, can we please talk like an NORMAL COUPLE!"

Jake froze. He starred at Dirk in shock. He was serious. "B-But...I...we aren't that much of a normal couple." Jake mumbled. They met under strange circumstances, they started dating in a quick amount of time, and they currently lived on a magical island. They even made it their goal not to be like normal couples. "I thought...haven't we...i-is...this not how it works...?" Jake asked, feeling quite confused.

==> Be Dirk

Dirk took of his shades and started to laugh also.

"Why are you laughing?" He heard Jake ask.

Then, Dirk started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" 

"We really ARE a strange couple." Dirk said, throwing his shades to the ground. "This is torture..." Dirk quickly wiped his tears away, sniffling to prevent the snot threatening to come from his nose. "Dirk..." Jake said "Am I...torture to you?"

Dirk looked at him and held out his arms. "Yes. But...can we talk it out?" He asked. Dirk smiled when Jake walked into his arms and wrapped his own around him. 

"We really rushed into this." Dirk said. 

"Everything seems so fast for an adventurer like me."

"I feel like we barely know each other." 

"I agree. We should work on that.

"I'm sorry I'm so clingy."

"I'm sorry I break my promises."

"I should let you go out on more adventures."

"No, no. I should really stop taking so long. I promise to not take extra excursions in unknown caves."

"Have you...ever been in love before?"

"Just in love with you. And my movies."

"I love you too."

Dirk felt Jake pull away from him and he couldn't help but smile when Jake had such a big smile on his face. "Dirk. I hope you know that I do respect you. I honestly do." Jake said happily. Dirk suddenly picked him up bridal style and spun him around happily. No words needed to be said to know that they both were happy and forgave each other now.

==> Grandma Harley: Watch over happy grandson and future grandson in law.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short DirkJake story.   
> Don't mind me.  
> Also, Steven Universe scene reference.


End file.
